Vengence Unfulfilled #38
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Bridger is trying to keep Lucas safe as Lawrence wastes no time putting his next plan into action.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own seaQuest or its characters. I am not profiting from this story, it is for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry this has been so long in coming. Because of the holiday season I've   
been super busy and have had to deal with the real world for a little while.   
  
THANK YOU: I would like to thank everyone who voted for my story, Frankenstein's Monster for Story of   
the Month in November. I really appreciate the positive feedback, especailly since I wasn't sure how   
that story was going to be received by everyone since it so different from the typical seaQuest story.  
  
Vengeance Unfulfilled  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
Nathan entered the hospital feeling even more frustrated if that were possible. He had spent the   
past five hours with the local police and the military police. Two people had spotted a man hanging around   
the base last night but neither of them could offer a description. A car had been parked in a loading zone   
and the plate had been recorded, but two hours ago the car had been found. It had been stolen the day   
before.  
  
So the bottom line was they had nothing. The car was being searched by a forensics team and   
hopefully they would find something but Nathan wasn't getting his hopes up. Someone was terrorizing his   
son, physically and emotionally and he didn't really know who was behind it, though he had his suspicions.   
  
What was even worse was he didn't know how to stop it.  
  
Nathan walked up to the information desk and asked for Lucas' room number. The woman wrote   
the number down on a pass and Nathan walked over to the elevator. He took it to the third floor and   
followed the signs. He saw Ben and Katie standing in the hallway.  
  
"Captain, any word on who did this?" Ben asked.  
  
"No, none. Why are you out here?"  
  
"Lucas is being questioned by the police. They asked us to step outside, but don't worry, Kristin   
is in there with him," Ben said.  
  
Nathan stepped into the room and saw the officers just closing their note pads and thanking Lucas   
for his help. Lucas was lying in his bed resting and his arm was in its new brace.  
  
"I wish I could tell you more," Lucas said, his voice quivering. "But I never saw him, just his   
mask."  
  
"It's okay," Kristin said, patting his hand. "You did fine."  
  
"Well, as soon as we learn something we'll let you know. Hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said.  
  
The officers nodded a greeting to Nathan as they left the room.  
  
"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"  
  
"Dad!" Lucas said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I went to see how the investigation was going," Nathan answered.  
  
"They don't have a clue who did this, do they?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid that they don't," Nathan replied. It was slightly unnerving for Nathan to see Lucas   
turning his head to listen to his voice but not be able to focus his eyes and look at him.  
  
"How are you're eyes doing?" Nathan asked.  
  
"They're no better," Lucas replied. "All I see is white, unless I close my eyes, then it's black. It's   
just a little scary not being able to see."  
  
"Luckily it's only temporary," Nathan said. "You heard the doctor. You'll be your old self in   
about a week."  
  
"I know, but what if he comes back?" Lucas asked. Nathan and Kristin both knew who 'he' was.  
  
"Lucas, you're just going to have to trust us to protect you," Kristin said.  
  
"When can I get out of the hospital?"   
  
"Actually, I'm going to see about getting you out today," Kristin said.  
  
"Really?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I think you'll recover faster if you're in a more relaxing environment," Kristin said.  
  
"Cool," Lucas said.  
  
"Nathan, if you'll stay with him I'll go talk to his doctors."  
  
"No problem," Nathan said.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Kristin told Lucas and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Nathan had a seat in the chair Kristin just vacated and took Lucas' hand in his.  
  
"I'm glad you and Mom are back together," Lucas said. "Where were you two last night? I   
waited at the Club but you didn't come back."  
  
Lucas' question was a sincere one with no animosity in it, but Nathan couldn't help but feel bad.   
  
"I ran into Kristin on the beach. I managed to get her to start talking to me and I finally found out what was   
wrong and we fixed it."  
  
"What was wrong?" Lucas asked. "I mean, if it isn't too personal."  
  
"Well, to put it simply, she was having a serious case of cold feet and she needed a little   
reassuring."  
  
"Well I'm glad that's all it was," Lucas said.  
  
"Kiddo, I'm so sorry," Nathan said.  
  
"Why?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I told you I'd come back and get you last night. If I had you probably wouldn't be here right   
now. I should have used more sense, especially after the threat and what happened at the conference."  
  
"But if you had stayed with me you and Mom might not have made up," Lucas said.  
  
"I just wish you hadn't been hurt. I feel like I let you down."  
  
"Who ever did this would have gotten me eventually. You can't be with me every minute."  
  
The nurse came in carrying Lucas' lunch tray. "Here's your lunch. Hope you're hungry." She set   
the tray down on Lucas' table and rolled it in front of him. "Are you going to need some help?" she asked.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Nathan said. He knew this would be embarrassing for Lucas and the boy   
wouldn't want a stranger there for it.  
  
"Okay then." The nurse left the room to finish with her other patients.  
  
"What is it?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You've got ham, scalloped potatoes, and green beans," Nathan said. "And there is chocolate   
pudding for dessert."  
  
"Can I just eat the pudding?" Lucas joked.  
  
"Don't think so," Nathan replied. "Here, here's your fork," Nathan said, putting the utensil in   
Lucas' hand. "Here's your plate." Nathan put Lucas' other hand on the dish. "Ham is at nine o'clock,   
potatoes is at two, and green beans are at five. Do you think you can do this or do you want me to do it?"  
  
"I think I can manage," Lucas said, "as long as I can use my fingers every now and then."  
  
"Do what you have to," Nathan laughed.  
  
"Don't let anyone in the room," Lucas said seriously.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
"Ben, do you mind going back to the Dorm?" Katie asked. "I really need to take a shower and   
change clothes."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can head back. Let me just say bye to Lucas real quick." Ben went to the door   
and stuck his head in and said that he'd be back later.  
  
Katie heard Nathan tell him not to come back since they might not b there, that Kristin was trying   
to get Lucas released today. Ben said no problem and closed the door.  
  
"Let's go," he said to her and took her hand in his. "What do you say we grab some breakfast   
before we go back?"  
  
"I have a better idea," Katie said. "Let's shower first and then grab lunch."  
  
"I like the way you think," Ben said and pulled her too him and kissed her softly.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
"Ready to go?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucas said. "Where are we going?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Back to the Officer's Dorm," Nathan said.  
  
"Is it safe there?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo. You won't be left alone, I promise."  
  
Nathan and Kristin each grabbed one of Lucas' arms and led him to the wheel chair the orderly   
had just brought in. Nathan could tell Lucas was nervous because he didn't fuss about being in a wheel   
chair. He popped into Lucas' head for a moment and found that Lucas was actually very afraid. He was   
sure that his attacker was going to come after him again and that since he was currently blind he'd be   
helpless to protect himself.  
  
Lucas was escorted down stairs and Nathan went to fetch the car he had borrowed to return to the   
hospital while Kristin and the orderly stayed with Lucas.  
  
Nathan pulled the car up and helped Lucas into the front seat and then buckled him in. He slid   
into the driver's seat while Kristin got in the back. The ride back to the base wasn't that long. Nathan   
dropped Lucas and Kristin off at the door and told them to wait while he parked the car in the structure.   
Nathan hurried back and found them both right where he had left them.  
  
He and Kristin helped Lucas walk through the lobby to the elevator.   
  
"Nathan, I'm going to go to my room first and grab my things. Then I'll meet you in yours. Is   
that okay?"  
  
"That will be fine," Nathan said. "We are in room 412."  
  
"Great, I'll see you soon," Kristin said. "Be good for your father," she told Lucas and got off the   
elevator on the third floor.  
  
"Here's our stop," Nathan said. He led Lucas out of the elevator and down the hall to their room.   
  
Lucas walked with slow uncertain steps. "You're doing fine," Nathan said. "The hallway is completely   
empty and there is nothing for you to trip over."  
  
Nathan unlocked the door and helped Lucas inside the room. He saw an envelope in the floor but   
he couldn't pick it up just yet. He led Lucas over to the bed and told him to sit down.  
  
"There you go," Nathan said. "Are you thirsty or do you need anything?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No. I'm okay?" Lucas replied.  
  
Nathan walked to close the door and picked up the envelope on the way. He tore it open and   
pulled out the contents inside. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the pictures of Lucas taken right   
after the beating. He unfolded the note and read it.  
  
Bridger,  
  
I've taken up photography.   
Do you like my work?   
I'll be SEEING you soon.   
To bad he won't be seeing me.  
  
  
"Dad, is something wrong?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Uh, no, kiddo. Everything is okay," Nathan lied.  
  
"You just got quiet is all," Lucas said with a yawn. He was still feeling so tired. The doctor said   
he would be because of the concussions, but still, he had been sleeping all night and now most of the day   
but he was still exhausted. He moved his good hand around on the bed until he found the pillow and then   
he laid down on the bed and curled himself up.  
  
Nathan stepped over to the bed and draped a blanket over him.  
  
"Where's R.B.?" Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan looked in the corner where Lucas' new things were piled and saw R.B. lying on the top of   
the pile. Nathan grabbed the bear and placed it in Lucas' arms. Lucas nestled his chin on the top of the   
bear's head and closed his eyes.  
  
Nathan sat on the bed for a long time next to Lucas, just watching over him as he slept. He   
clutched the pictures in his hand wishing to god he had the person who had taken these pictures in his   
hands.  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
Kristin entered her room to collect her things and heard the shower running in the bathroom. That   
wasn't a problem, she could shower in Nathan's room. She began to quietly pick up her things and place   
them back in the shopping bags they came in. She put her new toiletries in their case.   
  
She heard the bathroom door open and she looked up to great Katie and screamed when she saw   
Ben step out of the bathroom naked.  
  
"Ahh!" Ben yelled and ran back to the bathroom.  
  
Kristin actually busted out with the giggles. Katie stepped out of the bathroom wearing a robe.  
  
"Uh, Kristin, I…I uh…wasn't…why aren't you at the hospital?" Katie stammered.  
  
Kristin forced herself to stop giggling and replied, "I was, but Lucas has been released. He's   
upstairs with Nathan. I'm just grabbing my things, then you and Ben and get back to doing what you were   
doing before I arrived," Kristin smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Katie grinned. "I'm sorry you saw that."  
  
"I'm a doctor, Ben isn't the first man I've seen naked," Kristin replied with as straight a face as   
she could keep, "Although, do you think we can keep this little incident a secret."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem," Katie replied. "Kristin, thanks."  
  
"For what?" Kristin asked.  
  
"For giving me a little shove in the right direction."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Kristin said. "Well, I best get upstairs." Kristin grabbed her things   
and headed for the door. "Good-bye Ben," Kristin yelled through the door.  
  
"Uh, good-bye, doc," Ben yelled back.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Nathan hurried over to the door and opened it quickly when he heard the knock. He stood back so   
Kristin could enter and placed a finger over his lips and pointed to Lucas sleeping on the bed. She smiled   
and nodded. He helped her carry her things into the room and set them down next to Lucas'.  
  
"Kristin, I need to show you something," Nathan whispered. He motioned for her to follow him   
into the hallway.  
  
They stepped outside and Nathan left the door open a crack so he could keep an eye on Lucas   
while they talked.  
  
"Nathan, what's wrong?" Kristin asked.  
  
"These were waiting for us in the room when we got here," Nathan said, handing her the pictures.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she looked at them.  
  
"This came with the pictures," Nathan said handing her the note.  
  
She took it and read it. "Does Lucas know about this?" she asked.  
  
"No, and I wasn't planning on telling him just now," Nathan said. "He's already feeling   
vulnerable enough. Kristin, I don't know what to do. Someone is hurting him, threatening to kill him, and   
at the moment I seem to be powerless to stop this person."  
  
Kristin put a hand on his shoulder. "Nathan we'll get through this, together. This isn't the first   
time someone has come after us. We've won before and we'll win this time too."  
  
"At least before we knew who we were fighting against. This time its like we are fight some kind   
of phantom. He's always one step ahead of us, knows were we are and what were doing, and then after he   
hurts us he rubs our noses in it."  
  
"Nathan you have to hold it together here. Don't fall apart on me now," Kristin ordered.  
  
"I'm not falling apart, I'm just frustrated," Nathan said.  
  
"Well, let's focus on the one thing we can control. Right now protecting Lucas is our top priority.   
I say we ask for volunteers to help us and then we get out of here. I don't know about you but I don't feel   
safe here anymore. For all we know this place is bugged with video cameras like the conference was."  
  
"I agree. We need to relocate, I want to find a way to do it without scaring the heck out of Lucas."  
  
"We need to make it look like we are going on a trip so he can relax and get better," Kristin said.  
  
"Good idea, but let's not talk about anything specific here, just in case if the walls do have ears,"   
Nathan said. "I'm going to go to the store and buy some suitcases for us. I'll get Ben to come and stay   
here with you and Lucas while I'm gone."  
  
"Uh, I think you should leave Ben out of this one," Kristin replied.  
  
"Why? Ben is Lucas' best friend?"  
  
"Because Ben and Katie are um…well…busy," Kristin said.  
  
"Busy?" Nathan asked. Suddenly he grinned, "Oh…that kind of busy. It's about time."  
  
"Yes, it is, so maybe we can get someone else to come along this time," Kristin said.  
  
"Fine," Nathan said, "I'll ask Jonathon or Miguel to come here."  
  
"Good, I'm going to go sit with him," Kristin said. "Hurry back."  
  
"I will," Nathan said and kissed her quickly before heading for the elevator.  
  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Kristin sat next to Lucas on the bed playing with his baby soft hair. Every now and then he would   
mumble something incoherent and give a little sigh. A light knock at the door got her up and she was   
relieved to see both Commander Ford and Mr. Ortiz standing there.  
  
"Hello gentlemen," she greeted. "Keep it down, Lucas is sleeping."  
  
She was surprised when she saw that they were carrying their bags with them. Nathan must have   
told them they0 would be leaving as soon as he returned.  
  
Jonathon and Miguel both set their stuff down and did a quick search of the room.  
  
They had to wait about an hour before Nathan finally returned to the room. He came in carrying   
three empty new duffle bags. He nodded his greetings to Ford and Miguel and handed Kristin one of the   
bags.   
  
She quickly began to remove her things from the shopping bags and folded the new clothes and   
placed them into the duffle. Since she was a little more careful than Nathan was about how nicely the   
clothes were folded he finished before her and immediately started packing Lucas' things into the bag.  
  
"Where are his new headphones?" Nathan asked.  
  
Kristin spotted them on the bedside table along with his CD's and grabbed them along with R.B.   
and handed them to Nathan. He put them into the bag and zipped it up.  
  
"Well, we're all ready to go," Nathan said. "I have a mini-van downstairs waiting for us."  
  
"Where are we going?" Ford asked.  
  
"You'll find out when we get there," Nathan replied.  
  
"I guess we should wake Lucas," Kristin said.  
  
"Commander, can you and Miguel take mine and Lucas' bags, I'll get him," Nathan said.  
  
"No problem," they replied.  
  
Nathan stepped to the bed and woke Lucas. "Mmmm," Lucas moaned. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah kiddo, you have to wake up," Nathan said. "We're going."  
  
"Going where?" Lucas asked, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Well, I know you don't really feel safe here anymore so I thought we could go somewhere so you   
could relax and recuperate," Nathan told him.  
  
"Oh," Lucas replied. He stood up off the bed and Nathan took his arm and began to lead him   
through the room. Lucas was still very uncomfortable not being able to see and he walked slowly,   
shuffling his feet as he moved, trying to feel for any obstacles in his path.  
  
"Lucas, I won't let you trip over anything," Nathan said. "You can pick your feet up."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just so different," Lucas said.  
  
"I understand," Nathan said.  
  
"Is Mom coming?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yes, she's holding the elevator for us," Nathan said. He was becoming frustrated with how slow   
Lucas was going. He understood the boy was doing his best at the moment but he was in a hurry to get out   
of there. He stopped and positioned Lucas next to him.  
  
"Dad?" Lucas asked. The next instant Lucas felt Nathan lifting him off the floor. "Is something   
wrong?"  
  
"No, kiddo, I figure you can get your legs back later. Right now let's just get to the car."  
  
Lucas nodded but he suspected there was something Dad wasn't telling him but he decided not to   
ask at the moment. If Dad was being secretive he figured there was probably a reason for it. He wrapped   
his good arm around Dad's neck and held on.  
  
They rode the elevator in silence and Nathan carried Lucas through the lobby out to the waiting   
van. Miguel opened the sliding door and Nathan put Lucas down and helped him into the van and sat him   
down in his seat.  
  
Lucas felt for the seatbelt and buckled himself in.  
  
"If you'll open the back we'll get the bags stowed," Ford said.  
  
"Commander?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Jonathon and Miguel are going with us," Kristin said.  
  
Now Lucas was sure that something was wrong. "What's happened? Why are we really   
leaving?" Lucas asked.  
  
"We just want you to be safe," Kristin said. "You were attacked here on the base. We thought it   
would be best to stay somewhere else until you're well. Hopefully they'll have our quarters drained soon   
and then we can move back on the boat."  
  
"And that's all of it?" Lucas asked. "Nothing else has happened?"  
  
Kristin looked at Nathan. She wasn't comfortable lying to Lucas.  
  
"No, Lucas," Nathan said. "Nothing else has happened." Nathan didn't like to lie but he could   
see no good reason to tell Lucas about the note that had been pinned to his shirt or the envelope he had   
found in their room. The boy was already afraid knowing that someone had hurt him and now with the   
temporary blindness.  
  
"So where are we going?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," Nathan said.  
  
Everyone climbed into the van and Nathan started the engine. It would take them about an hour to   
get to their destination. Luckily the person they were going to see was actually in town. He was a busy   
man by trade and Nathan really had expected him to be in the states. He was truly pleased to find that he   
was currently in Hawaii and didn't have to leave for over a week.  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence stood in the bushes and watched as the seaQuest crew climbed into their van and made a   
run for it. Lawrence had expected them to do as much. He was actually counting on it. That was why he   
had slipped the photos into Bridger's room. He needed to send them on the run since he wanted to kill not   
just Lucas but Bridger and the Doctor too. It would be too hard to kill them all on the base, but on the run,   
well that was a different story.  
  
Lawrence grinned as the van drove away. There was no need to run to his car and follow them.   
Bridger had gone upstairs and left the van all alone. Lawrence had simply placed a tracking device on the   
van. He would be able to track their every movement and stay completely out of visual contact with them.  
He loved it when people played right into his hands.  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
Nathan drove the back roads to the small travel lodge and pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Captain, we're staying here?" Ford asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Nathan said.  
  
"Where are we?" Lucas asked.  
  
"We are meeting someone," Nathan said. "Oh good, there he is."  
  
Nathan stepped out of the van and waved at his friend.  
  
"Hello Captain," Duncan Clark said in his rough but yet gentle voice.  
  
"Hello Duncan. Thanks for meeting me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hello Mr. Clark," Kristin greeted.  
  
"Duncan is here?" Lucas gasped. "Cool."  
  
"Hey Lucas," Duncan said. "So I see you're having some problems again."  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said.  
  
"Well, we're going to start fixing that," Duncan said.  
  
He walked back to his truck and pulled out a device that Nathan recognized right away. It was a   
bug detector. Everyone watched as Duncan ran the device over the length of the minivan. When he got to   
the rear of the van the device lit up. Duncan got down on his knees and took a look under the bumper.  
  
"Well, it seems that someone isn't surprised that you all left the base," Duncan said.  
  
"Bug or tracker?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Today is our lucky day. It's a tracker."  
  
"How is that lucky?" Ford asked. "Someone knows exactly where we are?"  
  
"You mean he's coming?" Lucas asked nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Lucas. You won't be here when he arrives," Duncan said. "Captain, we need to   
move quick. We don't know how far behind us your stalker is. I need you to get yours, Lucas', and   
Kristin's things moved into my truck right now. Get Lucas in my truck too."  
  
"What about us?" Miguel asked.  
  
"You two will be getting a room here," Duncan said. "I have a digital camera in my truck along   
with a laptop. You are going to take pictures of every person who stops here during the next twenty four   
hours and e-mail them to me."  
  
"What?" Ford asked. "I don't like this. I think we should stay with the Captain."  
  
"Don't worry, the Captain and his family are going to be safe. You're going to park the van in   
front of room two. Then you are going to rent room sixteen, that way you can safely see anyone who   
comes near the van, near room two, or goes in and out of the office. Make sure you snap as many picks as   
possible. It'll make my search go easier."  
  
"How do we get in touch with you?" Miguel asked, "so we can meet up again."  
  
"You can e-mail me when you send the pictures, but you won't being joining us," Duncan said.   
  
"After your twenty-four hours here are up you can take the van and return to the base."  
  
"We're not abandoning the Captain," Ford said.  
  
"Jonathon, I trust Duncan," Nathan said. "Just do as he instructs. We have our PALs on us, so   
you can still communicate with us. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. If anything be sure to watch your   
own backs."  
  
"Sir," Ford started but Nathan held a hand up to stop him.  
  
"Jonathon, I know you don't like this, but just trust me. Now help us move our bags and then you   
need to park the van and check in before our unwanted friend arrives," Nathan said.  
  
"Yes sir," Ford said in a voice that sounded less than totally convinced.  
  
In less than five minutes the luggage had been transferred, the van moved in front of room two,   
and Ford and Miguel were set up in room sixteen. Duncan helped Lucas out of the van and into the truck.  
  
"I'll talk with you soon," Nathan told Ford and Miguel.  
  
"Yes sir," they replied.  
  
"What ever you do, don't you both fall asleep at the same time. I don't care who arrives or what   
time they get here, make sure you take their pictures," Duncan said.  
  
"Don't worry about us," Ford said using his best military voice. "Just make sure you take care of   
them."  
  
Duncan smiled. "Don't worry, no one will be getting anywhere near them as long as they are in   
my care."  
  
With that said Duncan got into the truck, which sagged under his enormous weight, and then sped   
away, leaving the Commander and the Sensor Chief behind at the travel lodge.  
  
"Will they be okay?" Lucas asked as they drove away.  
  
"As long as they only do what I asked them to do they should be fine," Duncan said. "Really they   
are only there to serve as a diversion and to photograph possible suspects."  
  
"So where are we going now?" Kristin asked.  
  
"We're going to my place," Duncan said. "It's nothing fancy but it has one of the best security   
systems money can buy. Trust me, you'll be safe there."  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence stopped his car about a hundred yards away from where Bridger's van had stopped. He   
would wait about an hour to see if the vehicle moved again, meaning they had simply stopped for lunch, or   
if they had finally stopped at a hotel for the day.  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
Forty minutes after leaving Ford and Miguel behind Duncan turned down a dirt road and drove up   
to a metal fence. He punched in a seven-digit code and the gate opened. He drove through and then   
entered the code again on the other side and the gates closed. He punched in three more numbers and   
suddenly there was a soft humming noise.  
  
"What's that noise?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's electricity," Duncan said. "The house is located on three-quarters of an acre and the whole   
perimeter is surrounded by an electric fence."  
  
Duncan pulled the truck up to a small but nice house and parked the vehicle in the garage.  
  
"Well, here we are. This will be your home for at least a week."  
  
"It's very nice," Kristin said.  
  
"Lucas, you ready to stretch your legs?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Definitely," Lucas replied. Nathan took his hands and talked him out of the van, telling him   
when to duck and when to step down.  
  
Nathan noticed that Lucas seemed to be getting a little more trusting as he let Nathan lead him into   
the house. His walking wasn't as slow or as jerky as it had been earlier. He suspected that part of that   
might have to do with the fact that Lucas was at least feeling safer.  
  
"I'm going to sit you down so I can go help carry in our things," Nathan said.  
  
"Okay," Lucas said.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Ford looked out the window at the family that was stepping into the office to rent their room. He   
watched Miguel snap several pictures of them.  
  
"Make sure you get close-ups of their faces if possible," Ford said.  
  
"You can't believe these are the people going after Lucas," Miguel said.  
  
"I don't know anything of the sort," Ford said. "I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to do   
exactly as the Captained asked us to do and photograph everyone who comes near this place."  
  
"I guess you're right. I still can't believe that someone attacked Lucas last night. I mean, he's just   
a kid for goodness sake."  
  
"I should have kept an eye on him," Ford said. "I mean, I knew the Captain had left him there last   
night with us. That's why the Chief and I stayed as late as we did. We were hanging around to watch   
Lucas until the Captain came back to get him, but then we got involved in a stupid dart game and we didn't   
realize that Lucas had left until it was too late."  
  
"It's not your fault," Miguel said. "It just happened. If it hadn't happened last night it might of   
tonight. Lucas wasn't some random mugging. He was attacked on purpose."  
  
"I know, but somehow knowing that isn't comforting. I just wish we could have stayed with the   
Captain. I don't like being left behind like this."  
  
"I hear ya, but this Duncan guy seems capable of doing his job. It looks like he and the Captain go   
way back."  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence decided it was finally time to investigate and see what was happening with Bridger and   
his son. He drove the last mile and spotted the mini-van parked at the travel lodge. He pulled into the   
parking lot and acted like any other tourist. After all, no one was going to recognize him with his new   
look.  
  
He didn't get out of the van right away though. He pretended to be fiddling around with a large   
map, but actually he was looking for the occupants of the van. He didn't see any of them. He realized that   
they were all in their rooms.  
  
He got out of the van and walked over to the office completely unaware of the fact that Ford was   
quickly snapping pictures of him. Just before he entered the office he turned to take a final look around,   
allowing for the commander to snap some really good pictures of his face.  
  
Lawrence entered the air-conditioned office and walked up to the desk.  
  
"May I help you sir?" a pleasant looking Hawaiian man asked him.  
  
"Yes actually," Lawrence replied. "I was supposed to meet my brother and his family here. I was   
curious to know if they have checked in yet?"  
  
"Well, let's see," the man said, looking at the registrar. "If you tell me the last name, and they're   
here, I'll phone them and let them know you are here."  
  
"Thanks," Lawrence said. "The name is Matthews."  
  
Lawrence spied a glance at the registrar as the man scanned through the names. He grinned when   
he saw Bridger's name listed for room two.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have a Matthews here."  
  
"Damn, I must be at the wrong travel lodge. I could have sworn this was the place."  
  
"Sorry. There are two more lodges just up the road a bit."  
  
"Thanks, I'll try there," Lawrence smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lawrence exited the office and walked straight to his van where he pretended once again to look at   
his map like he was a lost tourist. Then he started the engine and drove away. He'd double back later. He   
could keep an eye on them with his tracking device. Once he had the cover of darkness he'd make his   
move. Tonight both Bridger and Lucas were going to meet their maker.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was stretched out on the sofa since Mom had insisted that he rest and take it easy. She had   
actually wanted him in bed but he didn't want to be alone so she agreed to him being on the sofa.   
  
So here he was listening to one of Duncan's books on tape. Because Duncan spent so much time   
on airplanes he had a huge assortment of them. Duncan was a huge Stephen King fan and had loaned him   
Bag of Bones. It was actually narrated by Stephen King himself and Lucas had been quickly absorbed into   
the plot.  
  
Even though Lucas had his headphones on he could still hear Mom and Dad talking in the other   
corner of the room with Duncan. They were reminiscing over old times. Lucas thought of turning his tape   
off and joining in the discussion but then decided against it. Instead he refocused his attention on the tape   
and closed his eyes to block out the blinding light that he saw.  
  
It was so frustrating not being able to see. He had never felt so useless or helpless in all his life. It   
had been hard for him stuck in a wheel chair for several weeks, but even then he could still type and get   
around by himself using his one good leg to pull the chair along.  
  
This was entirely different. He couldn't see, he couldn't type, he was in a strange environment so   
he didn't know how to feel his way around and he was afraid of breaking something if he did try to get   
around.  
  
He opened his eyes and tried once again to see something but once again all he saw was just white   
light with what might be some shadows, but he didn't have a clue what those shadows might be, or if he   
was really even seeing anything at all.  
  
He really hoped the doctors were right and that his vision would return to normal soon, after all,   
what good would he be now if he couldn't do his computer stuff. He knew that no matter what Mom and   
Dad would still love him, still want him around, but would the UEO let him stay on seaQuest if he could no   
longer be a computer genius and use his skills? Somehow he highly doubted it. He really didn't want to   
have to be the reason for having to leave the seaQuest.  
  
"Lucas, it's time for you to eat," Nathan said. He noticed that the boy was lost in his thoughts. He   
put a hand on Lucas' shoulder and waited for Lucas to remove his headphones. He fumbled with it for a   
second and then found the stop button.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's time for dinner," Nathan said. "Come on, I know you have to be hungry. You haven't eaten   
anything since lunch at the hospital and that was like seven hours ago." Nathan took Lucas' good arm by   
the elbow and steered him through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"So, how are you enjoying that book I loaned you?" Duncan asked.  
  
"It's pretty good so far," Lucas replied. "The people who live on the T-R are pretty weird though.   
I like how King changes his voice to fit the character he's reading for. It really helps you to know the   
character. He even does a pretty good job of pretending to be a four year old girl."  
  
"I thought so too. Have you gotten to the part where he hires the lawyer to fight Max yet?"  
  
"No, not yet, so don't tell me anything," Lucas said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't spoil it. If you really like this tape then you should listen to this one I have   
his called Desperation. It's read by someone else but the story is every bit as good."  
  
"Cool," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas, here's your dinner," Kristin interrupted.   
  
"What is it?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Frozen pizza," Kristin replied. "Well, it was frozen, it's hot now so be careful."  
  
"I'm a teenager. I think I can manage pizza even being blind," Lucas joked, getting a small   
chuckle from Duncan and Dad.   
  
"Fine," Kristin laughed. "Here's your coke," she said, popping the top for him and placing it   
next to his plate.  
  
Lucas picked up the can and just about downed it. He had been thirsty for the past hour but he   
didn't know how to get to the kitchen to get a drink and he hadn't wanted to bother anyone to get it for him.   
He raised it back up to his lips and this time he did finish the can.  
  
"I don't suppose I could get another coke?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Nathan said. "I'll go grab one for you."  
  
"Thanks," Lucas replied, taking a big bite out of his pizza.  
  
"You've got mail," came the sound from the computer. Duncan got up from his chair and quickly   
opened up his mail and began to download the pictures from Ford and Miguel. Then he printed out hard   
copies of them before logging in to the FBI database and beginning he search of the individuals.  
  
"Just how is it you can get into the FBI files?" Kristin asked.  
  
"If I told you that I'd have to kill you," Duncan joked.  
  
"Did you use to work for the FBI?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, never, but I have my ways of getting the information that I need. I have some very useful   
friends," Duncan told them. "Now we just have to wait for the computer to match the faces and id them."  
  
"How long will that take?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Anywhere from a couple of hours to about a day," Duncan replied.  
  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Miguel sat by the window waiting to see if anyone else came by the lodge. So far they had taken   
pictures of a single man staying there, three families with kids, what appeared to be newlyweds, and an   
elderly couple. They had also taken pictures of two different men who had stopped and gone in the office,   
but then drove away afterward.  
  
Miguel figured of all the people they had photographed the best possible suspects were the three   
single men, or the newlywed couple. He couldn't see a family man being after Lucas, nor the elderly   
couple. That idea was just too far fetched.  
  
He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and looked at his watch. It was a little after ten o'clock. He looked   
at Ford on the bed using the remote to channel surf. Finally he turned it on the local news channel and left   
it there since there really wasn't anything he wanted to watch. The truth was, the Commander was hardly   
what you would call a tv person. Even when they shared their beach house for four months during the   
summer he really couldn't remember seeing Jonathon watch tv more than a couple of times, usually when   
everyone was sitting together watching a new movie with a large bowl of popcorn. Even then though   
  
Miguel suspected he only watched the movie because he didn't want to be the odd man out.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep," Miguel offered. "I'll take first watch."  
  
"You don't mind?" Ford asked.  
  
"Naw, I'm fine here. Really, go to sleep. I'll wake you at two so you can take over."  
  
"That sounds like a plan to me," Jonathon agreed.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan stood in the doorway watching Lucas. The boy was sitting in a lounge chair on the deck   
still listening to his book on tape. It was now dark outside and the only light was coming from the deck   
lights. Lucas was totally unaware of Nathan's presence.  
  
He realized that Lucas had actually been pretty relaxed today…considering. He knew Lucas was   
worried about a lot of things, first and foremost his eyes, but he was also very aware that someone was   
trying to kill him and was making a sport out of it. Lucas was also worried about him and Kristin. He was   
afraid that they might get hurt when who ever was after him caught up with them.  
Nathan looked behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hi there," Kristin said.  
  
"Hi." Nathan uncrossed his arms and allowed Kristin to slip her arms around his waist and he   
rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Everything," was Nathan's reply. "Lucas, us, last night, the future, about who might be after us   
and why."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of thinking," Kristin teased.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. Look at him," Nathan said, nodding his head at Lucas. "He's been   
hurt so much in his life. I can't believe everything he's had to go through in the short fifteen years he's   
been alive. The pain he suffered from Lawrence, then Cobb, Cynthia, Derek, and now this. I just want to   
keep him safe. I promised him I'd take care of him, protect him, and look what a great job I managed to   
do. My son is sitting out there with a broken arm and two concussions and is currently blind."  
  
Kristin tightened her hold around Nathan's waist trying to offer him comfort. She knew not to   
even waist her breath trying to convince him to stop blaming himself. Truth was, she could understand   
why he was feeling so guilty because she was feeling the same way. If she hadn't run out of the club, or   
behaved like a silly schoolgirl then none of this would have happened. So she couldn't help Nathan with   
his guilt until she had taken care of her own.  
  
"We have a match!" Duncan said.  
  
Nathan and Kristin went over to the computer in the living room and watched Duncan print out a   
picture of one of the single men from the hotel. His name was Jack Travis.   
  
"Well, this guy is 37, he has a bachelors from Colorado State in psychology and he got busted   
with a bag of marijuana when he was sophomore in college," Duncan said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think this is our guy," Nathan said. "There is nothing here to tie him in anyway   
to us. This is just a normal guy living his life who smoked a joint in college."  
  
"I agree," Kristin said.  
  
"Well, you're probably right but we should hold on to this just the same," Duncan replied. "The   
computer is still searching to identify the other people."  
  
A startled cry followed by thumping sounds drew everyone's attention back to the deck. In a flash   
all three adults took off running to see what had happened to Lucas.  
  
Nathan was the first on the deck and he felt his heart miss a beat when he didn't see Lucas   
anywhere.  
  
"LUCAS!" he cried.  
  
"Dad," came the moaned response.  
  
Nathan hurried to the stairway that went down five feet to the yard below. He saw Lucas   
struggling to get up at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Lucas," Nathan gasped and hurried down with Kristin and Duncan right behind him. "Where are   
you hurt?" Nathan asked, getting down on his knees next to Lucas.  
  
"No where I think," Lucas replied. "Just sort of knocked the breath out of me."  
  
"Lucas what were you doing?" Kristin asked.  
  
"My batteries died. I though I could get back to the house myself. I assumed that the brightest   
light was the house. I guess the brightest lights are actually lighting up a staircase," Lucas answered.  
  
"Why didn't you just call for one of us?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Because…I wanted to do it myself. I hate not being able to do anything!" Lucas exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, it's time for you to go to bed right now, but tomorrow when you wake up I'll teach you   
how to move through the house and feel your way around. I'm sorry. I should have done that today. I just   
had a lot on my mind, we all have but that's no excuse."  
  
"It's okay," Lucas said. "I understand."  
  
Nathan just shook his head. He didn't understand how Lucas could keep forgiving him. He had   
screwed up again but Lucas didn't hold it against him. Nathan reached out and pulled Lucas to him and   
held him. After a minute Lucas finally spoke up.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Nathan replied, releasing Lucas from the embrace, but Lucas could hear the strain in   
his Dad's voice. "Come on kiddo. Let's get you to bed." He and Duncan helped Lucas to a standing   
position.  
  
Once he was upright that was when Lucas noticed that his hip was really tender. He must have   
whacked it a good one when he fell. He didn't bother to mention it though. He knew Dad was already   
beating himself up pretty bad over what happened.  
  
Lucas listened to his Dad talk him though the living room to his bedroom. Lucas ran his good arm   
along the length of the wall as he walked. Luckily for Lucas the bathroom was directly across the hall from   
his room so it would be easy to find his way if he needed to during the night.  
  
Once in his room he was taught how to get from his bed to the dresser and then to the door. Lucas   
was already feeling a little bit better just knowing he could get himself a drink of water if he needed to by   
himself.  
  
"Here you go," Duncan said, stepping into the room. "I put a fresh batch of batteries in your   
walkman so you're all set."  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said.  
  
"Good night," Duncan said to Lucas.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Nathan, you can take his brace off of him so he can change into pajamas, but then it has to go   
right back on," Kristin said.  
  
"No problem," Nathan replied.  
  
"Good night sweetheart. Sleep well." Kristin gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek and then   
stepped out of the room.  
  
Nathan carefully unstrapped the Velcro on Lucas' brace and slipped it off of his arm. In a few   
minutes Lucas was changed with his brace back on and settled comfortably in his bed for the night. R.B.   
was shoved under the covers but not so far down that Lucas couldn't touch the bear with his hand.  
  
Nathan sat on the bed next to Lucas for a moment. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Lucas replied.  
  
"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"   
  
"No, that's okay. I'm tired. I'm sure it'll only take a couple of minutes," Lucas answered, letting   
out a yawn.  
  
"Okay, well, if you need anything Mom and I are right in the next room. Just give a holler and   
we'll come running."  
  
"I will," Lucas said.  
  
"I love you kiddo," Nathan said thoughtfully.  
  
"I know. Same here."  
  
Nathan finally stood up off the bed and walked to the door. He turned out the light and pulled the   
door to some. He took one more look at Lucas. He wasn't sure just how, but he was going to get whoever   
was doing this. He wouldn't let Lucas be hurt again. The boy had been hurt enough in his life.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence looked at his watch. It was now almost one am. It was time to put his plan in motion.   
He drove back to the lodge but parked his car in the parking lot of the small convenience store that was   
across the street. The store was now closed plus there were several trees that he could use as cover later on.   
  
He opened his trunk and pulled out a container of gasoline and ten feet of fuse. He made sure he had his   
lighter in his pocket and then he carefully snuck across the street to the backside of the lodge.   
  
The lodge was shaped like a U and all the rooms opened to the parking lot in the center so as long   
as he stayed behind the lodge he shouldn't be detected. Besides, all the lights were off so everyone was   
asleep for the night.  
  
He started by the office since it was the farthest from his car and began to pour a thin trail of   
gasoline at the foundation of the lodge. The place was mostly made of wood so it should go up in flames   
quickly. It didn't take him very long to douse the entire place. He unwound the fuse and made sure that it   
was touching the gas and then he laid out the entire ten feet of fuse. He would need the extra time to get in   
position and be ready for when all the commotion started. Finally he lit the fuse and took off running   
towards his car.   
  
He pulled out his long rifle and positioned the sight on door #2. The minute Bridger and Lucas   
came running out he would put bullets in their heads. He actually hoped Bridger came out first. He wanted   
to watch Lucas cry over the man's dead body before he shot him too.  
  
He grinned when he saw the light of the fire. The gas had ignited and in a split second the fire   
wrapped its way around the entire building.  
  
Everyone in the lodge was asleep except Miguel. He alone sat in the darkness keeping an eye on   
things. He thought he smelled gas but before he could investigate he smelled the smoke and saw the flames   
coming from the other side of the building.  
  
"Jonathon!! Get up! Fire!" Miguel shouted.  
  
In a moment Ford was up and dashing for the door with Miguel.  
  
"We have to wake everyone up!" Ford said.   
  
Both he and Miguel ran outside and began to bang on people's doors. Soon more people came   
running out just wearing their bedclothes. Some had thought to grab their suitcases as they left their room.   
Everyone hurried to the road where they thought they'd be safe.  
  
Lawrence never lost sight of room 2. He couldn't understand why Bridger and Lucas weren't   
coming out. Surely they had been awoken when those two men woke everyone else up. Soon the whole   
building had been engulfed in flames. If they had still been in their room they were dead now.   
  
He began to explore the crowd using the sight on his gun. Maybe they had changed rooms. He   
traveled from person to person with the gun searching for his prey. Suddenly he saw a teenage boy with   
blond hair. He could only see the boy's back so he wasn't positive if it were Lucas or not. The height and   
hair looked to be right.  
  
Suddenly he heard sirens in the distance. Shit! Help was already on the way. He had to act now   
and get out of there. He aimed at the boy putting the cross on his scope exactly on the back of the boy's   
head. He pulled the trigger. The silencer muffled the sound and the next thing he saw was the boy fell to   
the ground.  
  
"JOEY!!" he heard the boy's mother scream.  
  
'Joey!' He had shot the wrong kid. He was just a little shocked by this revelation but found that   
he wasn't overly concerned. He still had the good sense to know that he had to get out of there now. He   
took one last look and saw two men talking and pointing at his direction. He recognized them now as   
Bridger's men. He suddenly realized that he had been set up. Bridger and Lucas were never here. They   
had learned of the tracking device and left a trap for him to walk into.  
  
He got up from behind the tree and hurried to his car. He turned the engine over and sped out of   
the parking lot with the accelerator pushed all the way to the floor.  
  
Ford and Miguel ran after the car hoping to at least get a license plate number but they were too   
late. The car was already far enough away for them to not even be able to tell what kind of car it had even   
been.  
  
"Damn!" Ford spat. "The son-of-a-bitch had been here. Right fucking here and we let him get   
away!"  
  
"We need to call the Captain," Miguel said. He and Jonathon turned and looked back at the lodge,   
which was now a giant fireball. They looked at the parents grieving over their dead son, crying violently.   
Their hearts ached for those people, but they were both selfishly relieved that the dead boy wasn't Lucas.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence looked in the review mirror and saw that no one was following him. He slowed down   
and pulled over on the side of the road. He shut the engine off and just sat there and breathed for a minute,   
trying to collect his thoughts.   
  
Tonight had been a complete disaster. He had walked into a trap and managed to murder and   
innocent kid, if there was such a thing. He was more worried that he could have been caught tonight than   
he was about the kid.  
  
What was even worse was that he now had no idea where Lucas was. They would have had   
almost the entire day to hide him. Hell, the kid might not even be in Hawaii anymore. For all he knew the   
boy was in the states or safely tucked away on seaQuest. He had let his chance pass him by. He would   
have to wait now until seaQuest docked again so he could be certain of Lucas' position. Then a new   
thought popped into his head.   
  
In one month Bridger and the woman were getting married. It was going to be the social event of   
the season as far as the UEO was concerned. The Secretary General himself was attending the wedding.   
Lawrence suddenly knew what his wedding gift would be to Bridger. He smiled to himself, happy to have   
a new plan working in his head. Tonight's screw up was already being quickly forgotten as he restarted the   
car and drove off into the night.  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
Lucas woke up slowly the next morning but he didn't open his eyes.  
  
'God,' Lucas thought, 'please let my eyes work. Please let them be better. I promise I'll never   
swear again if you'll just let me see. This is so horrible. I'll even eat three times a day like Mom wants me   
too if I can see.' Lucas laid there for another minute quietly bargaining with God, asking for a speedy   
recovery, making promises that would probably be forgotten in less than a week, like most promises to god   
often were when prayers are answered.  
  
Finally, Lucas opened his eyes and gave then a moment to try and focus. He let out a depressed   
sigh as he realized that he still couldn't see, although I he were honest he could tell that there was a little   
improvement.  
  
He could see the blinding light from the windows and the darker light of the rest of the room. He   
thought he could even make out the possible outline of the dresser against the wall but he wouldn't be sure   
until he got out of bed and actually walked over and touched it.  
  
He sat up in his bed and gave out a sharp gasp in pain. His hip was killing him.   
  
"Of course," he said, "the fall." He remembered that it was hurting last night but now the pain had   
really settled in and he couldn't sit on his hip at all. He struggled to slide off the bed and gritted his teeth   
against the pain. He stood up slowly and began to walk to the bathroom with a great deal of difficulty.  
  
He ran his hand along the wall and found the door easily enough and then crossed the hall. He   
could smell coffee so he knew Dad was at least up by now. He miss judged the door and trip and fell on his   
rear. This time he couldn't stop himself from crying out as his hip made contact with the hard wood floor.  
  
He heard the sound of feet and knew that someone had heard him.  
  
"Lucas, what's wrong?" Mom asked.  
  
"I tripped," Lucas said.  
  
He felt arms grip him and pull him to his feet.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Dad asked.  
  
"No," Lucas lied. "I just need to go to the bathroom is all."  
  
Nathan kept a hand on Lucas and led him to the bathroom. It was clearly visible to all the Lucas   
was limping.  
  
"You are hurt," Nathan said. "You're limping."  
  
"It's nothing," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas it's not nothing," Mom insisted. "Is it your knee, ankle, what?"  
  
Lucas sighed. "It's my hip. I hurt it last night when I fell. It wasn't this bad last night."  
  
"Let me see," Kristin said.  
  
"No!" Lucas gasped. "Nothing personal mom, but you're not looking at my butt. I'll be fine."  
  
Nathan tried not to chuckle. "I think I can handle this bit of doctoring."  
  
"Men," Kristin said. "Fine, take him in the bathroom and see how bad. I'll go get him an ice pack   
for his rear."  
  
"Need any help?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Great. Is there anyone around who doesn't know my ass hurts?" Lucas grumbled, already   
forgetting his promise he made with god a few moments ago.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll be going," Duncan said. Lucas heard the amusement in the man's voice.  
  
A few minutes later Nathan stepped out of the bathroom to find Kristin standing there with an ice   
pack.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"He has a giant bruise across most of his hip and it's swollen but that's it," Nathan told her.  
  
"Well when he comes out I want him in the sofa with this applied to it." She handed him the ice   
pack.  
  
A half an hour later Lucas found himself on the sofa with a frozen rear end eating a muffin with a   
glass of milk. So much for moving around and having a bit of independence today. On the other hand, he   
now noticed that his vision was improving. He could definitely make out some dark colors today.   
  
"Dad, are the walls painted white?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yes they are," Nathan told him.  
  
"And is that the tv cabinet?" Lucas asked, pointing to the wall in front of him.  
  
"Yes. It's a giant black cabinet with a tv in it. Can you see it?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yeah, sort of."  
  
"Can you see us yet?"  
  
"No," Lucas said. "You just blend in with the light."  
  
"Don't worry Lucas," Kristin said. "Your eyes will be better before you know it."  
  
Nathan heard his PAL going off and turned it on.  
  
"Bridger," he said.  
  
"Captain, it's Ford. Are you near a tv?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Turn it on to the local news station now."  
  
Duncan walked over to the tv and turned it on and quickly changed the channel. Everyone was   
surprised to see the travel lodge up in flames.  
  
The news anchor explained that the lodge burned down in the middle of the night and was   
confirmed to be the work of an arsonist. Even more shocking was the shooting of a thirteen-year-old boy   
who was pronounced dead on the scene. It was reported that the police had no suspects at this time.  
  
Nathan knew in a moment what had taken place during the night.  
  
"Jonathon, have you spoken with the police?" Nathan asked.  
  
"All night long. That's why we are just now contacting you about this. They are asking to speak   
with you and Lucas."  
  
"They are going to have to come here. We aren't leaving here," Nathan said. "There is no way in   
hell I'll parade Lucas in front of the press at the police station and allow who ever is doing this the chance   
to shoot him there or follow us back here."  
  
"Understood. The officers here heard you. I'll bring them to you, just give me the address."  
  
Nathan handed his PAL to Duncan so he could explain how to get to his place. Nathan spied a   
glance at Lucas and saw that the boy had gone white as a sheet and looked lost to the world. He walked   
over to the sofa and put a hand on Lucas' leg.  
  
"You okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I guess who ever is doing this got tired of games," Lucas said, trying to not let his voice crack.  
  
"I guess," Nathan replied.  
  
"That kid is dead. That was supposed to be me, but here I am safe and sound, and some poor   
innocent kid who has nothing to do with this was forced to take my place. It's not fair." Now his voice did   
crack and a single tear fell down Lucas' cheek.  
  
Nathan pulled Lucas to him. Lucas had spoke the same thoughts going through his mind. He had   
saved his son, but he had sacrificed someone else's son in the process. He would never understand the   
cruelties of life. Right now a set of parents were out there morning the loss of their child, and they would   
never know why their son had been murdered anymore than he knew why he had lost Robert. A parent   
should never have to outlive their child.  
  
Kristin stood watching Nathan and Lucas, her pain matching theirs. She also remembered how   
much it hurt when she thought Lucas had drowned. The pain was unbearable, and now those parents were   
going through that pain. She quickly wiped the tears on her face and went to sit in the sofa with Nathan   
and Lucas.  
  
"I must be a magnet for bad things," Lucas said. "I'll never understand why."  
  
Nathan didn't reply. He was at a loss for words at the moment.   
  
"Lucas, that's not true," Kristin said. "If anything, you are a magnet for love and compassion.   
You can't help it that evil people are in the world."  
  
"I want to go to his funeral," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas," both Nathan and Kristin chimed in.  
  
"No, I mean it. He died for me. Granted he didn't have a choice in the matter, but it's because of   
me none-the-less that he's dead. I want to go to his funeral. It's the least I can do."  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Nathan said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Lucas said, pulling away from Nathan. "I'm going to my room."   
  
Lucas slowly stood up off the sofa and began to walk carefully in the direction of his room. No one spoke   
until Lucas closed his door.  
  
"You're not going to let him go are you?" Duncan asked.  
  
"How do I not?" Nathan said. "As far as Lucas is concerned he killed that boy."  
  
"He'll be a sitting duck out there," Duncan said. "I have to advise you against it."  
  
"Maybe we can just stay in the car. Hopefully in three days Lucas will be able to see well enough   
that he won't feel the need to actually stand by the grave side."  
  
"Nathan, I don't think this is a god idea. Honestly, Lucas has been through enough. I know he   
thinks he needs to go to this funeral, but honestly I think it would be bad for him," Kristin said.  
  
"I agree, but I don't know what to do," Nathan admitted.  
  
"Let's deal with this later, then," Kristin said. "Everyone is just too upset to make any rational   
decisions right now."  
  
Nathan just nodded. Truth be told right now he didn't want to think about anything except how he   
was going to catch this sick bastard. He would wait until after the police left and then have Kristin maybe   
stay outside with Lucas. He needed to talk to Duncan in private. It was time to stop being the victims in   
this whole mess. This person wanted a war, well, Nathan was ready to give him one. 


	2. 

Merry Christmas!! 


End file.
